ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Glosario de Geología Inglés – Español: V
* ' VA ' : VA (térm en inglés) que se muestra en forma de un area variable * ' vacancy ' : vacante cristalina, lugar vacío en una estructura cristalina * ' vacuity ' : vacío, hueco, parte no llenada * ' vacuole paleont ' : vacuola, vesícula paleont * ' vacuole petrology ' : vacuola petrología * ' vacuum ' : vacio * ' vacuum tube ' : válvula electrónica * ' vadose ' : vadoso, freático * ' vadose canyon ' : cañón vadoso * ' vadose cement '' : cemento vadoso, precipitado en zona v.; con fabric en 'gotas' * ' vadose solution ' : solución vadosa * ' vadose water ' : aguas vadosas, de zonas no saturadas = a. suspendidas * ' vadose-water discharge ' : descarga .por evaporación-de agua vadosa * ' vadose zone ' : zona vadosa * ' vaesite ' : vaesita (min) * ' vag ' : turba * ' vagaboundary currents ' : corrientes (eléctricas) vagabundas * ' vagrant benthos ' : bentos vágil- de movilidad libre, capaz de migrar * ' vake ' : (térm franc) mat. Como una wacka blanda, compacta. * ' vakite ' : (térm.arcáico) r. compuesta de 'vake'-(v: una r. como wacka) * ' val ' : forma en valle sinclinal longitudinal= vallecito, en el Jura Fr. * ' Valanginian ' : Valanginiense, Cretácico Inf.(sobre Berrias., bajo Hauteriv.) * ' vale ' : depresión monoclinal/ valle de rift o v. tectónico * ' valence bond ' : enlace covalente * ' valencianite ' : valencianita,var. de adularia * ' Valentian ' : Valentiense, Llandoveriense * ' valentinite ' : valentinita (min) = antimonita (min) blanca = flor de antimonio * ' valid ' : válido * ' vallecular ' : valecular, que presenta surcos * ' valleite ' : valleita, var. de antofilita * ' valleriite ' : valleriita (min) * ' Vallesian ' : Vallesiense, Mioceno Sup. (sobre Maremmiense, bajoTuroli.) * ' valleuse ' : (térm fran) valles colgados * ' valley geomorph ' : valle geomorfo * ' valley geol ' : valle submarino marina ( no un cañón subm.) * ' valley axis ' : eje- como talweg- del valle * ' valley bottom ' : fondo del valle * ' valley braid ' : vaguada lateral , dentro de un valle * ' valley breeze ' : brisa de valle * ' valley brown ore ' : limonita (min) * ' valley course ' : tramo medio (rios) * ' valley deepening ' : profundización del valle * ' valley drift ' : material de relleno- acarreos fluvioglaciares- del valle * ' valley fill ' : relleno- de cualquier origen- del valle * ' valley flat ' : fondo del valle (superficie) * ' valley floor ' : fondo del valle (bajo los aluviones) * ' valley-floor basement ' : fondo rocoso del valle * ' valley-floor divide ' : divisoria del fondo del valle * ' valley-floor increment ' : incremento del fondo del valle, el material depositado * ' valley-floor side strip ' : fondo del valle en el lado de la ladera socavada * ' valley glacier ' : glaciar de valle * ' valley head ' : cabecera del valle, la parte superior * ' valley-head cirque ' : circo de la cabecera del valle * ' valley head moraine ' : morrena terminal * ' valley iceberg ' : iceberg erosionado a través de él por una ranura en U * ' valley-in-valley ' : valle-en-valle, pertenciente a dos ciclos que desarrollan valles * ' valley line ' : línea del valle =talweg (ríos) * ' valley-loop moraine ' : morrena en media luna * ' valley meander ' : meandros del valle * ' valley-moraine lake ' : lago de morrena de valle * ' valley mouth ' : boca o desembocadura del valle * ' valley of denudation ' : valle de denudación * ' valley of elevation ' : valle de elevación, un sin. de valle de anticlinal * ' valley of subsidence ' : valle de subsidencia, un sin. de valle de sinclinal * ' valley pattern ' : configuración del valle * ' valley plain ' : llanura- o fondo- del valle * ' valley-plain terrace ' : terraza en llanura-o fondo- de valle, resto de anterior fondo * ' valley plug ' : estrechamiento en el cauce, gollete * ' valley profile ' : perfil -longitudinal-del valle/ vaguada * ' valley shoulder ' : hombrera entre valles; resto del fondo de valle anterior * ' valley-side moraine ' : morrena de la ladera del valle= morrena lateral * ' valley-side slope ' : pendiente máxima en las laderas del valle * ' valley sink ' : valle formado por simas * ' valley slope ' : ladera del valle * ' valley spring ' : fuente de valle * ' valley storage ' : almacenamiento de valle, vol. agua almacen. entre dos puntos.. * ' valley system ' : sistema de valles * ' valley tract ' : tramo del valle/tramo medio (ríos) * ' valley train ' : acarreos fluvioglaciáricos * ' valley train aquifers ' : capa acuífera de los depósitos fluvio-glaciares * ' valley wall ' : pendiente máxima en las laderas del valle * ' valley windening ' : ensanchamiento del valle * ' valley wind ' : viento del valle, un v. anabático, por el día va ladera arriba * ' vallis ' : vallis = valle en otro planeta * ' vallon ' : (térm franc) valle pequeño = vallecito * ' Valmeyeran ' : Valmeyeriense, Missis. Sup (equivale a Osagiense y Meram.) * ' valuable mineral ' : mineral valioso * ' value ' : valor, intensidad/ valorar * ' values ' : mena, parte aprovechable * ' valvate ' : con valvas, valvado/ con válvulas * ' valve ' : valva/ válvula * ' valverdite ' : valverdita= obsidiana meteorizada * ' valvular ' : valvular, pareciendo o teniendo la función de una válvula * ' van ' : (térm de Alpes Fr) circo glaciar * ' vanadate ' : vanadato, sal de vanadio * ' vanadinite ' : vanadinita (min) * ' vanado-magnetite ' : vanadio-magnetita (min) = coulsonita * ' Van Allen belt ' : cinturón de Van Allen, zona partícu. cargadas entorno Tierra * ' Van Allen radiation belt ' : capa de radiación de Van Allen * ' vandenbrandeite ' : vandenbrandeita (min) * ' vandendriesscheite ' : vandendriesscheita (min) * ' Van der Grinten projection ' : proyección de Van der Grinten, un compromiso de p. en mapas * ' van der Kolk method ' : método de van der Kolk, en refractometría; dá indice de r. * ' Vandyke brown ' : marrón Vandyke, tierra negra=sombra tostada (en pintura) * ' vane ' : veleta/ pínula (alidada)/ paleta * ' vane shear test ' : ensayo de cizalladura mediante aspa * ' vane test ' : prueba de molinete en el suelo * ' Van Krevelen diagram ' : diagrama de Van Krevelen, -conocer compos. espac. mat.org. * ' vanmeersscheite ' : vanmeersscheita (min) * ' vanner ' : separador de minerales/vanner / tela vibrante (min) * ' vanning ' : estimación de la ley de un mineral lavándolo en batea * ' van't Hoff equation ' : ecuación de Van't Hoff; temp. depende de const. equilibrio * ' vanthoffite ' : vanthoffita (min) * ' van't Hoff law ' : ley de Van't Hoff; en sistemas en equilibrio * ' vanuralite ' : vanuralita (min) * ' vanuxemite ' : vanuxemita (min) * ' Van Veen grab sampler ' : draga de cuchara Van Veen, toma muestras sub. = c. Peterson * ' vaporization ' : evaporación, gasificación, vaporización * ' vapor pressure ' : presión del vapor * ' vapor tension ' : presión- tensión- del vapor * ' vara ' : vara, unidad de medida española =835,9 mm. * ' Vanangian ' : Vanangiense, del Precámbrico; entre 610 y 590 Ma * ' variability wat ' : variabilidad hid * ' variability paleont ' : variabilidad orgánica paleont * ' variable ' : variable * ' variable-amplitude trace ' : forma de ondícula * ' variable-area ' : área variable * ' variable-area method ' : método del área variable (registro sísmico) * ' variable-density ' : densidad variable * ' variable density log ' : log - registro-de densidad variable * ' variable star ' : estrella variable * ' variance ' : varianza; grado de libertad/ variación / discordancia * ' variance chem ' : grados de libertad quím * ' variance stat ' : varianza estad, cuadrado de la desviación estandar * ' variance-covariance matrix ' : matriz de varianza-covarianza * ' variant ' : variante, individuo mostrando una variación * ' variate ' : variación aleatoria/ v. estadística * ' variation ' : variación * ' variation diagram ' : diagrama de variación o de Harker, en % propor. quím. elem. * ' variegated ' : abigarrado, con variación del color * ' variegated copper ore ' : bornita, mena cobriza abigarrada * ' varietal mineral ' : mineral distintivo * ' variety mineral ' : variedad mineral mineral * ' variety taxon ' : variedad taxon, categoría en jerarquía clasif. botánica * ' varigradation ' : varigradación, que se salen de los gradientes normales (rios) * ' varigrained ' : de grano variado * ' varimax rotation ' : rotación varimax, en análisis factorial * ' variocoupler ' : variacoplador, variador de inductancia (radio) * ' variogram ' : variograma, en estimaciones geoestadísticas * ' variole ' : variola, esfera de 0,5-2mm diámetro, cristales radiados.R. íg. * ' variolite ' : variolita (uso n rec). Formación rocosa esferulitica cristalina * ' variolitic ' : variolítica, estruct. de r. volc. con variolas o esférulas * ' variometer ' : variómetro, para medir cambios temporales campo magnét. * ' Varisca Orogeny ' : Orogenia Varíscica, desde Carbon. y Pérmico = Herciniana * ' Variscides ' : Varíscides, cadenas de montañas Hercínicas * ' variscite ' : variscita (min) * ' vari-size grained ' : de grano variado * ' varix ' : varices, eminencias prominentes en concha de gasteróp.-zool * ' varlamoffite ' : varlamoffita (min) * ' varnish ' : barniz / vidriado de roca/blastocola (bot) * ' varulite ' : varulita (min) * ' varve ' : varva, capa fina sediment. en un año/ varva glaciar * ' varved clay ' : arcilla varvada, sedim. lacustre laminado de varvas con arc. * ' varvite ' : varvita, r. endurecida de viejas varvas * ' varvity ' : varvidad, la propiedad de estar varvado, con varvas anuales * ' varzea ' : (térm brasil) zona aluvial, llanura de inundación * ' vascular bundle ' : haz vascular, en plantas vasculares -bot * ' vascular marking ' : impresión vascular * ' vascular plant ' : planta vascular -bot * ' vascular ray ' : radio vascular * ' vascular system ' : sistema vascular * ' vascular tissue ' : tejido vascular * ' vase ' : (térm fran) barro de silt de agua dulce de estuarios * ' vashegyite ' : vashegyita (min) * ' vastitas ' : vastitas, tierras bajas muy extendidas de otros planetas * ' vat ' : (térm arc)salina, pozo de sal/ costra en boca de pozo * ' vaterite ' : vaterita (min) * ' vaterite-A ' : vaterite-A , calcita artificial * ' vaterite-B ' : vaterite-B, valerita artificial * ' vauclusian spring ' : (térm franc) fuente vauclusiana * ' vaughanite ' : vaughanita (min) * ' vaugnerite ' : (uso n r) vaugnerita, cuarzo-diorita hipabisal de grano grueso * ' vault geomorph ' : bóveda geomorfo * ' vault paleont ' : cúpula paleont, parte de teca blastoidea sobre región dorsal * ' vaulted dam ' : presa de bóveda * ' vaulted mud crack ' : grieta de barro abovedada * ' vauquelinite ' : vauquelinita (min) * ' vault ' : bóveda * ' vaux ' : plural (en francés) de vallecito de la región del Jura * ' vauxite ' : vauxita (min) * ' väyrynenite ' : väyrynenita (min) * ' V-bar ' : un tipo de barra costera en forma de media luna; b. en V * ' V-coal ' : carbón-V, partículas microscópicas de vitreno y clareno * ' VD ' : que se muestra en forma de densidad variables * ' VE ' : exageración en -la escala-vertical cartografía * ' veatchite ' : veatchita (min) * ' vector ' : vector * ' vector structure ' : estructura vectorial = e. direccional * ' vectorial data ' : datos (propiedades) vectoriales * ' veenite ' : veenita (min) * ' vee piece ' : punta de corazón (cruzamiento vias férreas) * ' veer ' : desviarse el viento por la fuerza de Coriolis * ' veering ' : virando, desviándose el viento * ' vegasite ' : vegasita (min) * ' vegetable debris ' : fragmentos vegetales * ' vegetable jelly ' : ulmina, mat. vegetal en degradación en carbón * ' vegetable remains ' : restos vegetales * ' vegetal discharge ' : transpiración * ' vegetation anomaly ' : anomalía de vegetación, por fallas, falta de elementos quím.. * ' vegetation arabesque ' : polígono de vegetación * ' vegetation coast ' : costa de vegetación, que crece al aumentar la vegetación * ' vegetation nets ' : redes de vegetación * ' vegetation polygon ' : polígono de vegetación, con el centro lleno de piedras y finos * ' vegetation stripe ' : banda de vegetación, líneas de cantos sin gradación con v. * ' vegetative cover ' : cubierta vegetal * ' vegetative reproduction ' : reproducción vegetativa * ' veil cryst ' : velo cristalino crist, agregado de diminutas burbujas cuarzo * ' veil paleont ' : velo paleont, una fina membrana ; en radiolarios -zool * ' vein ' : filón, veta * ' vein bot ' : nérvio, en los vegetales bot * ' vein ice ' : filón, veta de hielo hielo, en una masa de terreno helado * ' vein rocks ' : filón intrus, intrusión íg. laminar en fisura (uso n r) * ' vein dep ' : filón, veta mena, relleno de mineral epigenético * ' vein streams ' : veta, vena de agua corrientescanal que lleva agua (arcáico) * ' vein geol ' : filón, veta estruc, conteniendo material mineralizado * ' vein bitumen ' : asfaltita * ' vein breccia ' : brecha filoniana * ' vein claim ' : concesión minera no de aluviones * ' vein deposit ' : yacimiento filoniano * ' vein-dyke ' : filón * ' veined ' : con venas, veteado * ' veined gneiss ' : gneis venulado, compuesto, dispuesto en capas irregulares * ' vein filling ' : relleno filoniano * ' vein frozen to the wall ' : mineral muy adherido a las paredes * ' vein gossan ' : montera * ' veinlet ' : venilla, filoncillo, veta pequeña * ' vein matter ' : material filoniano, borra, broza * ' vein mineralisation ' : mineralización en filones * ' vein outcrop ' : afloramiento de un filón * ' vein quartz ' : cuarzo - cristalizado- en diques * ' vein selvage ' : salbandas de un filón * ' vein skirts ' : salbandas * ' veinstone ' : ganga (minería) * ' veinstuff ' : ganga, material filoniano * ' vein swarm ' : enjambre de filones * ' vein system ' : sistema de filones * ' vein wall ' : pared de un filón, salbanda, respaldo (minas) * ' veiny ' : veteado * ' veise ' : diaclasa (capas de carbón) * ' veitdt ' : pradera sudafricana * ' velar ' : velar, en forma de velo-armilla (bot)-o cortina-pantalla * ' velardeñite ' : velardeñita (min) = gehlenita * ' velar dimorphism ' : dimorfismo velar, en ciertos ostrócodos, en la estr. velar -zool * ' velar ridge ' : cresta-repliegue redondeado -velar, en valva de ostrácodos * ' velar structure ' : estructura velar, elevada, alargada, en valva de ostrácodos * ' Vela Uniform ' : Uniforme de Vigilancia' Programa EE UU.-explosión. nuclear. * ' veld ' : área de sabana africana abierta * ' veliger ' : larva velígera, fase larvária de algunos moluscos -zool * ' velikite ' : velikita (min) * ' velocimeter ' : velocímetro, para medir la velocidad del sonido, en agua * ' velocity analysis ' : análisis de la velocidad, cálculo distribución velocidad sísmica * ' velocity coefficient ' : coeficiente de velocidad: relación v. real.-v. teórica, sin rozam. * ' velocity contrast ' : contraste de velocidad, un cambio en la v. por reflexión (sísm) * ' velocity-depth function ' : función velocidad - profundidad * ' velocity discontinuity ' : discontinuidad en la velocidad (sísmica) * ' velocity distribution ' : distribución de la velocidad (sísm) según lugares * ' velocity filter ' : filtro de velocidad, en sísmica,-discrimina la v. aparente * ' velocity function ' : función de velocidad, v- sísmica aprox. por función matemát. * ' velocity gradient ' : gradiente de velocidad * ' velocity head ' : altura debida a la veloc. (hidráu), a. cinemática/ grad. Veloc. * ' velocity-head coefficient ' : coeficiente de la altura cinemática, factor corrección (hidráu.) * ' velocity inversion ' : inversión de la velocidad, disminución de v. con- profundidad * ' velocity log ' : log de velocidad = log sónico * ' velocity meter ' : velocímetro * ' velocity panels ' : tableros de velocidad; muestran coherencia de varios moveouts * ' velocity profile ' : perfil (sísmico) de velocidad * ' velocity shooting ' : disparo sísmico para determinación de velocidades * ' velocity well ' : pozo donde se determinan velocidades sísmicas * ' velu ' : lagoon de un 'faro'-arrecife atolónico con lagunas (térm mald) * ' velum ' : velo, en valvas de ostrácodos -zool * ' velved blue copper ' : lettsomita, sin de cianotriquita * ' velved copper ore ' : cianotriquita * ' venanzite ' : venancita =euctolita; leucitita extru. porfidít. holocristal. * ' venasquite ' : venasquita, sin antíguo de cloritoide * ' venation ' : nerviación * ' Vendian ' : Vendiense, Precámbrico; entre 610 -570 Ma * ' veneer ' : revestir, ocultar/capa de derrubios/ costra de alteración en r. * ' veneer hill ' : colina cubierta por arrastres glaciares * ' Vening Meinesz zone ' : zona de Vening Meinesz = variaci. gravimétricas negativas * ' venite ' : (uso n r) 'venita'/'neis veteado'- un tipo de migmatita * ' vent ' : abertura/ chimenea o conducto * ' vent agglomerate ' : aglomerado que rellena una chimenea volcánica * ' vent breccia ' : brecha de chimenea * ' venter bot ' : vientre bot, base alargada de arquegónio, contiene el óvulo * ' venter paleont ' : vientre paleont, y parte más externa y convexa de concha * ' ventifact ' : ventifacto, canto pulido- facetado- por el viento * ' ventilation tunnel ' : tunel-chimenea- de ventilación * ' venting ' : dando salida / ventilación, aireación/ respiradero * ' vent of eruption ' : chimenea de erupción * ' ventral ' : ventral, del abdomen * ' ventral lobe ' : lóbulo ventral, en conchas de cefalópodos -zool * ' ventral process ' : proceso ventral, engrosamiento secundario concha cefelóp. * ' ventral shield ' : escudo ventral, osículo de origen secundario, en ofiuroideos * ' ventral valve ' : válvula ventral= v. pedículo, en braquiópodos -zool * ' ventricle ' : ventrículo * ' ventricose ' : muy convexo * ' ventromyarian ' : ventromiariano, (miario: relativo a musculatura),en nautiloid. * ' Venturian ' : Venturiense, Plioceno Sup. (sobre Repettiense, bajo Wheeler.) * ' Venus hair ' : cabello de Venus, cristales de rutilo en forma de agujas * ' Venus hairstone ' : roca de cabellos de Venus = cuarzo rutilado * ' verd antique ' : (verde antiguo), piedra verde ornamental / oficalcita * ' verdelite ' : verdelita, var. verde de turmalina * ' verdiones ' : (térm españ) verdiones, manchas verdosas de sales de Cu * ' verdite ' : verdita, r. metam. verde oscura- fuchsita de Cr. * ' vergence ' : vergencia, dirección de inclinación de un pliegue * ' verglas ' : capa delgada de hielo sobre la roca * ' verite ' : verita, lamproita extrus. con flogop. o biot. clinop. y oliv. * ' vermeil ' : bermellón, min. de cinabrio/granate rojo/rubi/espinela roja * ' vermetid reef ' : arrecife de vermétidos (moluscos), con conchas en tubo * ' vermicular ' : vermicular, tex. R. íg. con un intercrecimiento agusanado * ' vermicular quartz ' : cuarzo vermicular, con forma de gusano * ' vermiculated ' : vermiculado, con forma de gusano, o arrosariado * ' vermiculite ' : vermiculita, mineral de arcillas, filosilicato * ' vermiform ' : vermiforme, en forma de gusano * ' vermiglyph ' : vermiglifo, traza fósil de posible senda dejada por gusano * ' vermilion ' : bermellón, min. de cinabrio/granate rojo/rubi/espinela roja * ' Vermontian orogeny ' : orogenia Vermontiense, última fase o. Tacónica, Ordov.1/2-S * ' vernacular name ' : nombre vernáculo = n. popular -biología * ' vernadite ' : vernadita (min) * ' vernadskite ' : vernardskita (min) = antlerita * ' Verneuil process ' : proceso Verneuil, para realización de grandes cristales min. * ' vernier ' : nonio * ' vernier compass ' : compás nonio * ' verplanckite ' : verplanckita (min) * ' verrou ' : (térm fran) escalón lateral (glaciares) * ' verrucane ' : verrucano: formac. Pérmica de arcilla y cong. rojo- púrpura * ' verrucate ' : verrucado = verrugoso * ' verrucose ' : verrugoso, nodular * ' versant ' : (térm obs) vertiente * ' versiliaite ' : versiliaita (min) * ' Versilian ' : Versiliense, Reciente (sobre Tirreniense) * ' verst ' : versta, unidad rusa de medida = 1.067 km * ' vertebra ' : vértebra * ' vertebral column ' : columna vertebral * ' vertebral ossicles ' : osículos vertebrales * ' Vertebrata ' : Vertebrados * ' vertebrate paleontology ' : paleontología de los vertebrados * ' vertex ' : vértice, apéndice, cumbre * ' vertical ' : vertical * ' vertical accretion ' : acreción vertical * ' vertical-accretion deposit ' : depósito de aluvión = d. de llanura de inundación * ' vertical angle ' : ángulo vertical, a. medido en plano vertical * ' vertical angles ' : ángulos opuestos por el vértice * ' vertical angulation ' : angulación vertical= nivelación trigonométrica * ' vertical axis ' : eje vertical, en teodolitos * ' vertical balance ' : balanza magnética de comp. vertical * ' vertical cave ' : cueva vertical, sumidero, chimenea (espeleo), sótano * ' vertical circle ' : circulo vertical, cualquier c. máximo celeste que pasa por cenit * ' vertical collimator ' : colimador vertical, un telescopio con eje c. coincide con vertical * ' vertical control ' : control vertical, medidas para determinar elevaciones relativas * ' vertical coordinate ' : coordenada vertical * ' vertical corrasion ' : corrasión vertical, del lecho de río, dando mayor profundidad * ' vertical dip slip ' : deslizamiento vertical * ' vertical down welding ' : sondeo vertical descendente * ' vertical drop ' : caida vertical * ' vertical electrical sounding ' : sondeo eléctrico vertical, SEV * ' vertical erosion ' : erosión vertical = e. descendente fluvial = incisión * ' vertical exaggeration cart ' : realce-exageración de escala-vertical cart * ' vertical exaggeration photo ' : exageración vertical fotografía, aparente por visión estereosc. * ' vertical fault ' : falla vertical * ' vertical-field balance ' : balanza-de campo magnét.-de componente vertical; de Schmidt * ' vertical flyback ' : retorno vertical (electricidad) * ' vertical fold ' : pliegue vertical * ' vertical form index ' : índice de ripple = índice de la forma vertical * ' vertical gradient of temperature ' : gradiente vertical de temperatura * ' vertical gradiometer ' : gradiómetro-medidor gradientes campo potencial- vertical * ' vertical intensity ' : intensidad vertical, componente v. int. campo magnético * ' vertical interval ' : intervalo vertical = equidistancia en vertical, en curvas nivel * ' vertical limb ' : limbo vertical, para medir ángulos, en un teodolito * ' verical lode ' : veta de resbalón, filón vertical * ' vertical-loop method ' : método de bucle vertical, m. electromagnético inductivo * ' vertically mixed estuary ' : estuario verticalmente mezclado = e. v. homogéneo * ' vertical photograph ' : fotografía- áerea- vertical= aerofotograma v. * ' verical point ' : punto nadiral (fotog. aérea) * ' vertical pore ' : poro vertical; entorno a espina v. en esqueleto radiolarios-zool * ' vertical range ' : zona (vertical) donde aparece determinado fósil * ' vertical section ' : sección vertical, corte vertical * ' vertical seismic profiling ' : realizar un perfil sísmico vertical * ' vertical separation ' : separación vertical, componente v. del salto de falla * ' vertical shaft ' : pozo vertical, eje v., sima ciega; fosa en domo, paso v. * ' vertical sheet structure ' : estructura de lámina vertical, en r. sedim.; con distinto color * ' vertical shift ' : componente vertical del corrimiento-en falla- * ' vertical slip ' : desplazamiento vertical * ' vertical stack ' : apilamiento, de registros de diferentes fuentes de datos * ' vertical tectonics ' : tectónica vertical * ' vertical throw ' : salto o desplazamiento vertical (componente) * ' vertical-variability map ' : mapa de variabilidad vertical; un tipo de mapa estratigráfico * ' vertical-velocity curve ' : curva de velocidad vertical = c. de vel. media = c. v. profunda * ' vertical wall ' : pared- tabique- vertical * ' vertices ' : vértices * ' verticil ' : verticilo, círculo de flores- bot * ' verticillate ' : verticilada, dispuestas o teniendo verticilos; (salen de un punto) * ' vertikalschichtung ' : dispuestas en vertical'; placas nacaradas en conchas-moluscos * ' Vertisols ' : Vertisols, un suelo mineral con 30% o más de arcilla * ' vertumnite ' : vertumnita (min) * ' very angular ' : muy angular , con valores de redondeamiento entre 0,12 y 0,17 * ' very close pack ice ' : hielo marino continuo muy comprimido * ' very coarselly crystalline ' : cristalina de grano muy grueso; una textura de r. carbonatada * ' very coarse pebble ' : guijarro de tamaño muy grueso, entre 32-64 mm * ' very coarse sand ' : arena de grano muy grueso, de diámetro entre 1-2 mm * ' very common ' : muy común * ' very dry soil ' : secarral, suelo muy seco * ' very fine clay ' : arcilla muy fina * ' very finelly crystalline ' : muy finamente cristalina, text. entrelazada de r. sedim. carb. * ' very fine pebble ' : guijarro muy fino, gránulo sedi * ' very fine sand ' : arena muy fina, de diámetro entre 0,062-0,125mm * ' very fine silt ' : cieno-silt- muy fino, de diámetro entre 1/256-1/128 mm * ' very high sea ' : mar muy arbolada o montañosa (grado 8) * ' very large boulder ' : canto rodado muy grande * ' very long baseline interferometry ' : interferometría de larga base, para mejora radiotelescopios * ' very open pack ice ' : hielo marino continuo muy abierto, predomina agua sobre h. * ' very rough sea ' : mar muy gruesa (grado 6) * ' very thick bands ' : bandas muy gruesas, en carbón bandeado-vitreno-50 mm * ' vesbite ' : vesbita (uso n r), leucitolita rica en leucita y melilita * ' vesecite ' : vesecita (uso n rec) melilita con monticellita +oli+mel+flog+ nef * ' vesicle paleont ' : vesícula paleont, cualquier saco membranoso * ' vesicle palyn ' : vesícula palin= saco de aire, saco polínico * ' vesicle petrology ' : vesícula petrología cavidad con forma de burbuja-vacuola * ' vesicle cylinder ' : cilindro vesícular o vacuolar, tubo de lava con vacuolas * ' vesicular paleont ' : vesicular paleont ; con tabiques calcáreos, en corales * ' vesicular petrology ' : vesicular petrología, tex. r. -lavas-con abundantes vacuolas * ' vesicular fillings ' : relleno vacuolar * ' vesicular structure ' : estructura vesiculosa * ' vesiculate ' : vesiculada, con vesículas * ' vesiculation ' : vesiculación, formación de vesículas * ' vésigniéite ' : vésigniéita (min) * ' vessel ' : vaso, tubo de xilema; con paredes bien constituidas * ' vestibulate ' : vestibulada, teniendo o pareciendo un vestíbulo * ' vestibule ' : vestíbulo, cavidad que conduce a otra cavidad * ' vestibulum ' : vestibulum-vestíbulo, en la endexina de un grano de polen * ' vestige ' : vestigio, trazo, huella, rastro, indicio * ' vestigial ' : rudimentario/ vestigial / residual * ' vestigial structure ' : vestigio, estructura vestigial * ' vestigio fossil ' : vestigio- traza de-fósil * ' vesture pit ' : punteadura con orla -bot * ' Vesulian ' : Vesuliense, Jurásico Med. (sobre Bajociense, bajo Bathonien.) * ' vesuvian ' : vesuviana = vesubianita/ mezcla calcita-hidromagnes./ leucita * ' Vesuvian garnet ' : granate del Vesubio, nombre antiguo leucita-forma de granate * ' vesuvianite ' : vesubianita, var de idocrasa * ' Vesuvian-type eruption ' : erupción tipo Vulcaniano * ' vesuvite ' : vesubita (uso n r). Tefrita con abundante leucita * ' vescelyite ' : vescelyita (min) = arakawaita (min) * ' VGP ' : VGP = polo geomagnético virtual * ' VHA basalt ' : Basalto VHA, acrónimo de un tipo de r. lunar, rica en Al * ' VI ' : VI = intervalo verical, equidistancia en vertical, en curvas nivel * ' vibertite ' : vibertita (min) =basanita * ' vibetoite ' : vibetoita, (uso n r),piroxenita de hornb.-biot, de grano grueso * ' vibex ' : vibex, en el material esqueletal de briozoos queilostom- zool * ' Vibracorer ' : Vibracorer, aparato para obtener muestras continuas,sondeos * ' vibraculum ' : vibráculo, célula de los Ectoproctos, en forma de látigo- zool * ' vibrating hair ' : pestaña vibratil * ' vibrational parameters ' : parámetros de desplazamiento * ' vibration direction ' : dirección preferente * ' vibration gravimeter ' : gravímetro de vibración * ' vibration magnetometer ' : magnetómetro de vibración = m. - vibrante- de Foner * ' vibration mark ' : marca de la vibración, de un objeto sólido por la corriente * ' vibration meter ' : vibrómetro, medidor de la vibración * ' vibration plane ' : plano de vibración= p. de polarización * ' vibrator ' : vibrador, aparato- produce oscilaciones mecánicas (sísmica) * ' vibroseis ' : vibrosísmico, método sísmico que emplea un vibrador * ' vicariance ' : vicarianza, modelo de especiación- en estudios de especies * ' vicarious ' : especies que pertenecen a un grupo muy relacionado filogenét. * ' vicinal face ' : facies vicinal ( mineral)/ caras vicinales (cristalog) * ' Vickers hadness test ' : ensayo de dureza Vickers * ' Vichsburgian ' : Vichsburgiense, Oligoceno (sobre Jacksoniense, bajo Frio) * ' vicoite ' : vicoita (uso n r), r. extrus. De leucita, sanidina Na, Plagioc. Ca * ' vidicon ' : vidicon, tubo captador cámara TV * ' viewshed map ' : mapa de visibilidad (en terreno), desde un punto de visión * ' vigezzite ' : vigezzita (min) * ' viitaniemite ' : viitaniemita (min) * ' vikingite ' : vikingita (min) * ' Villafranchian ' : Villafranquiense, parte sup Plioceno e inf. Pleistoceno * ' villamaninite ' : villamaninita (min) * ' Villanyian ' : Villanyiense, final Plioceno- comienzo Pleistoceno * ' villiaumite ' : villiaumita (min) * ' villyaellenite ' : villyaellenita (min) * ' vimsite ' : vimsita (min) * ' vincentite ' : vincentita (min) * ' vinciennite ' : vinciennita (min) * ' vincularian ' : vinculariano = vinculariforme, en briozoários -zool * ' vinculariiform ' : vinculariiforme, de briozoos con ramas subcilíndricas -zool * ' vinculum ' : vínculo, banda tendinosa delgada/.. * ' Vindobonian ' : Vindoboniense, antiguam. Mioceno medio y sup. (sobre Burd. * ' vinogradovite ' : vinogradovita (min) * ' vintlite ' : vintlita (min) * ' violaite ' : violaita (min) * ' violan ' : violana (min) * ' violarite ' : violarita (min) * ' virgal ' : virgalio; forman radios petaloideos de placa ambulacral-zool * ' virgation fault ' : virgación falla, modelo divergente de distribución fallas * ' virgation fold ' : virgación pliegue, modelo p.con superf. axiales divergentes * ' virgation gemorph ' : virgación gemorfo, disposición cartográfica ejes de plegam. * ' virgella ' : virgela, espína desarrollada en la formación de metasículas * ' virgence ' : virgencia, converg. o divergen. abanicos de clivaje plano axial * ' Virgil (ian) ' : Virgiliense. Pensilvaniense Sup. (sobre Misssour., bajo Wolfc.) * ' virgilite ' : virgilita (min) * ' virgin ' : de primera fusión/ virgen -sin utilizar (metales) * ' virgin clay ' : arcilla virgen, = a. no tostada * ' virgin field ' : zona sin labores mineras * ' virgin flow ' : flujo virgen, no afectado por obstrucciones artificiales * ' Virglorian ' : Virgloriense, Anisiense - Triásico medio * ' virgula ' : virgula , bastoncillo /estructura u órgano doble en trematodos * ' Virgulian ' : Virguliense, del Kimmeridgiense Sup. * ' viridine ' : viridina = mangano-andalucita * ' viridite ' : viridita, producto alteración de turingita (min) * ' virtual geomagnetic pole ' : polo geomagnético virtual ( forma de denomin. Convencional) * ' visceral ' : visceral, de órganos internos del cuerpo * ' visceral skeleton ' : esqueleto visceral * ' viscid ' : pegajoso, viscoso * ' viscoelastic ' : viscoelástico * ' viscometer ' : viscómetro = viscosímetro, medidor de la viscosidad * ' viscometry ' : viscometría = viscosimetría, medir la viscosidad * ' viscosimeter ' : viscosímetro, para medir la viscosidad * ' viscosimetry ' : viscosimetría, medir la viscosidad * ' viscosity ' : viscosidad, resistencia a fluir, en un esfuerzo de cizalla * ' viscosity coefficient ' : coeficiente de viscosidad * ' viscous creep ' : fluencia viscosa * ' viscous flow ' : flujo viscoso * ' viscous lava ' : lava viscosa * ' viscous magnetization ' : magnetización- imanación- viscosa * ' viscous remanent magnetization ' : magnetización- imanación- remanente viscosa * ' viscous stress ' : tensión viscosa/ fuerza resistiva del agua * ' Visean ' : Viseense,Carbonífero Inf. (sobre Tournaisiense, bajo Namur.) * ' viséite ' : viséita (min) = viseita * ' vishnevite ' : vishnevita (min) * ' visible gold ' : oro visible, a simple vista * ' visible horizon ' : horizonte aparente = h. sensible = h. visible * ' visible region spectroscopy ' : espectroscopía de región visible= e. de absorción óptica * ' visible to the naked eye ' : visible a simple vista, (a 'ojo desnudo'-sin lupas..) * ' vision device ' : dispositivo óptico * ' vismirnovite ' : vismirnovita (min) * ' visor ' : visera, voladizo * ' vitalism ' : vitalismo, teoría que hace de la vida el centro de la realidad * ' viterbite mineral ' : viterbita mineral ¿mezcla de alofana + wavellita ? * ' viterbite rock ' : viterbita roca,(uso n rec), r. extrusiva de sanidina Na y leuc. * ' vitr- ' : vitreo, -prefijo, 'de cristal, de vídrio * ' vitrain ' : vitreno, liotipo de carbón * ' Vitrands ' : Vitrands, un Andisol * ' vitreous ' : vítreo, de vídrio * ' vitreous basalt ' : basalto vítreo * ' vitreous copper ' : calcocita (min) * ' vitreous luster ' : brillo vítreo * ' vitreous silver ' : plata vítrea, argentita * ' vitric ' : vítrico, mat. piroclástico casi todo de vídrio * ' vitric tuff ' : tuff- toba volcánica- vítrea * ' vitrification ' : vitrificación, formación de un vídrio * ' vitrified tube ' : tubo vitrificado * ' vitrinertite ' : vitrinertita, microlitotipo de carbón, de vitrinita e inertinita * ' vitrinertoliptite ' : vitrinertoliptita, microlitotipo de carbón, var. de trimacerita * ' vitrinite ' : vitrinita, grupo maceral de carbón * ' vitrinization ' : vitrinización, proceso de carbonización, se forma vitreno * ' vitrinoid ' : vitrinoide, vitrinita en carbones aglutinantes bituminosos * ' vitriol peat ' : turba vitriolo, t. con abundante sulfato de Fe * ' vitriphyric ' : vitrofídica, tex. r. íg. * ' vitrite ' : vitrita, grupo microlitotipo de carbón con maceral vitrinita * ' vitrobasalt ' : vitrobasalto, hialobasalto * ' vitroclarain ' : vitroclarita = vitroclareno * ' vitroclarite ' : vitroclarita, litotipo de transición de carbón, con vitrinita * ' vitroclastic ' : vitroclástico, estruc. r. piroclásticas con trocitos de vidrio * ' vitrodetrinite ' : vitrodetrinita, maceral de carbón del grupo vitrinita * ' vitrodurain ' : vitrodurita = vitrodureno, litotipo de transición de carbón * ' vitrofusain ' : vitrofusita, vitrofuseno, semifusita * ' vitrophyre ' : vitrófido, cualquier r. íg. con mesostasis vítrea= vitroporfirítico * ' vitrophyric (text) ' : (text) vitrofídica, r. ig. porfídicas, fenocrist. en mesosta. vítrea * ' vitrotelain ' : vitrotelita, vitroteleno * ' vitta ' : vita, cada canal resinoso del pericarpo de umbelíferas * ' vitusite ' : vitusita (min) * ' vivianite ' : vivianita (min) = ocre azul * ' vladimirite ' : vladimirita (min) * ' vlasovite ' : vlasovita (min) * ' VLBI ' : VLBI = interferometría de larga base * ' vlei ' : (térm alem) lago somero, ciénaga, o área de marjal * ' VLEM ' : VLEM, configuración EM de lazo vertical. En multisensores * ' vley ' : ciénaga, laguna, arroyo * ' VLF ' : VLF, frecuencia muy baja; transmisión radio de entre 3-30 Hz * ' vloer ' : (térm sudáf), suelo salado y sin vegetación * ' vltavite ' : vltavita = moldavita (astron) * ' vly ' : ciénaga, laguna somera * ' vochtenite ' : vochtenita (min) * ' vogesite ' : vogesita, var. de lamprófido, con + feldesp. alc. que plagioc. * ' voglite ' : voglita (min) * ' voices of the desert ' : voces del desierto = sonidos del desierto * ' void ' : vacio, hueco, intersticio * ' voidal concretion ' : coagulación hueca de limonita * ' void ratio ' : proporción de huecos o poros * ' volatile ' : volátil * ' volatile combustible ' : combustible volátil * ' volatile component ' : componente volátil * ' volatile flux ' : flujo- componente- volátil * ' volatile matter ' : materia volátil = volátiles (carbón) = combustibles v. * ' volatiles ' : volátiles * ' volatile transfer ' : reacción o aportación con volátiles = trasferencia gaseosa * ' volborthite ' : volborthita (min) * ' volcan ' : volcán * ' volcanello ' : volcancito * ' volcanic ' : volcánico * ' volcanic accident ' : accidente volcánico * ' volcanic aoerosol ' : aoerosol volcánico * ' volcanic arc ' : arco volcánico, cadena de volcanes generalmente curva * ' volcanic arenite ' : arenita volcánica, de restos volcánicos * ' volcanic ash ' : ceniza volcánica * ' volcanic ball ' : bola volcánica = bola de lava = bomba * ' volcanic blast ' : explosión volcánica * ' volcanic blister ' : ampolla volcánica * ' volcanic block ' : bomba volcánica * ' volcanic blow piping ' : conducto soplo volcánico =escape volcánico de gases * ' volcanic bomb ' : bomba volcánica * ' volcanic breccia ' : brecha volcánica * ' volcanic butte ' : mogote o fortaleza volcánicos * ' volcanic center ' : centro volcánico * ' volcanic chain ' : cadena de volcanes * ' volcanic chamber ' : cámara volcánica * ' volcanic chimney ' : chimenea volcánica * ' volcanic cinders ' : escorias volcánicas * ' volcanic clay ' : arcilla volcánica = bentonita * ' volcanic cloud ' : nube volcánica = n. de la erupción * ' volcanic cluster ' : cluster volcánico, grupo (enjambre) de volcanes * ' volcanic coast ' : costa volcánica * ' volcanic collapse coast ' : costa de desplome (o explosión) volcánico * ' volcanic conduit ' : canalización, conducto, chimenea volcánicas * ' volcanic cone ' : cono volcánico * ' volcanic conglomerate ' : conglomerado volcánico * ' volcanic cycle ' : ciclo volcánico * ' volcanic debris ' : piroclastos * ' volcanic dome ' : domo -cúpula-volcánico * ' volcanic dust ' : polvo volcánico * ' volcanic earthquake ' : terremoto volcánico * ' volcanic edifice ' : edificio volcánico * ' volcanic effusion ' : efusión volcánica * ' volcanic ejecta ' : proyecciones volcánicas * ' volcanic emanation ' : emanaciones volcánicas * ' volcanic field ' : campo volcánico * ' volcanic fissure trough ' : valle- fosa- volcánico de fractura * ' volcanic flow drain ' : desagüe de flujo volcánico = canal - tubo- de lava * ' volcanic foam ' : piedra pómez * ' volcanic focus ' : foco volcánico * ' volcanic funnel ' : embudo volcánico * ' volcanic gases ' : gases volcánicos * ' volcanic glass ' : vidrio volcánico * ' volcanic graben ' : graben- fosa- volcánicos * ' volcanic gravel ' : grava volcánica, piroclastos * ' volcanic graywacke ' : grauwaca, grauvaca, volcánica * ' volcanic harbor ' : puerto volcánico, en crater invadido por el mar * ' volcanic island ' : isla volcánica = volcán de isla * ' volcanicity ' : volcanismo = vulcanismo * ' volcaniclastic ' : vulcanoclástico * ' volcanic mud ' : barro volcánico, mezcla de agua y ceniza volc. * ' volcanic mudflow ' : lahar, alud o corriente de barro volcánico con piroclastos * ' volcanic neck ' : chimenea volcánica * ' volcanic pile ' : masa volcánica * ' volcanic pipe ' : galería volcánica/ diatrema * ' volcanic pisolites ' : pisolita volcánica, lapilli de acumulación * ' volcanic plain ' : llanura volcánica * ' volcanic plug ' : pitón volcánico * ' volcanic province ' : provincia volcánica, p. petrográfica con sus rocas de volcanes * ' volcanic rain ' : lluvia volcánica = lluvia de la erupción * ' volcanic rent ' : gran valle volcánico de fracturas concéntricas * ' volcanic rift zone ' : zona de fracturas - rift-volcánicas de ladera * ' volcanic rock ' : roca volcánica = vulcanita (petrolog) * ' volcanic rubble ' : piroclastos * ' volcanics ' : volcánica * ' volcanic sand ' : arena volcánica * ' volcanic sandstone ' : arenisca volcánica * ' volcanic shield ' : escudo volcánico = volcán de escudo * ' volcanic shield cluster ' : agregado de volcanes de escudo * ' volcanic sink ' : hundimiento volcánico / caldera * ' volcanic slag ' : escoria volcánica * ' volcanic spine ' : aguja volcánica * ' volcanic tuff ' : tuff- toba- volcánica * ' volcanic vent ' : chimenea o conducto volcánico * ' volcanic wacke ' : wacka volcánica =grauvaca volc. * ' volcanism ' : vulcanismo * ' volcanist ' : vulcanólogo * ' volcanite mineral ' : volcanita mineral * ' volcanite rock ' : volcanita roca (térm obs)r. íg. extrusiva = r. volcánica * ' volcano ' : volcán * ' volcanogenic ' : vulcanogénico * ' volcanologist ' : vulcanólogo * ' Volcanology ' : Vulcanología * ' volcano mud ' : barro volcánico * ' volcano shoreline ' : línea de costa de volcán, cuando hay un v. en ciudad costera * ' volcano-tectonic depression ' : fosa vulcano-tectónica * ' Volgian ' : Volgiense, parte sup. del Jurásico; equivale al Tithoniense * ' Volhynian ' : Volhyniense, Ponto -Caspiano, Mioceno * ' volkonskoite ' : volkonskoita (min) = volchonskoita (min) = wolchonskoita * ' volkovskite ' : volkovskita (min) * ' voltage drop ' : caida de tensión, diferencia de potencial * ' voltage gradient ' : gradiente de voltaje; intensidad campo eléctrico * ' voltaite ' : voltaita (min) * ' volt-second ' : voltio-segundo = weber * ' voltzite ' : voltzita (min) * ' volume control ' : mando de volumen/ control de ganancia * ' volume -diffusion creep ' : creep Navarro- Herring; deformación plástica+difusión átomos * ' volume elasticity ' : elasticidad de volumen * ' volume law ' : ley de volumen de Lindgren * ' volume magnetization ' : magnetización * ' volume phase ' : fase de superficie; en r. metamorf. (fase en sentido geoquím) * ' volume porosity ' : porosidad aparente * ' volume resistivity ' : resistencia específica = resistividad de volumen * ' volume susceptibility ' : susceptibilidad * ' volumetric analysis ' : análisis volumétrico = a. químico cuantitativo * ' volumetric moisture content ' : contenido volumétrico de humedad * ' volumetric shrinkage ' : contracción-encogimiento- volumétricos, en estudios de suelos * ' volumetric solution ' : solución normal (química)/ solu. Tipo * ' volution ' : espiral, volución * ' volynskite ' : volynskita (min) * ' vomit ' : exhalar, vomitar * ' von Baer's law ' : ley von de Baer, la rotación de Tierra crea erosión asimetrica * ' von Kármán constant ' : constante de von Kármán, en estudio de flujos turbulentos * ' von Mises criterion ' : criterio de von Mises, sobre amplitud de la tensión * ' von Mises distribution ' : distribución de von Mises = D. normal circular * ' von Schmidt wave ' : onda de von Schmidt, onda de cabeza /o.refractada/o. cónica * ' vonsenite ' : vonsenita (min) * ' Von-Sterneck-Askania pendulum ' : péndulo Von-Sterneck-Askania, componente vertic. gravedad * ' von Wolff's classification ' : clasificación de von Wolff, mineralógico-química cuantitativa * ' vorobievite ' : vorobievita, var. de berilo * ' vortex hydraul ' : vórtice, remolino hidraul * ' vortex geol ' : vórtice estruc, pliegue cilíndrico en r. incompetente * ' vortex cast ' : flute cast, hendidura en lodo en forma de léngua , por flujo agua * ' vortical ' : vortiginoso, remolineante * ' vortical flow ' : flujo vortical * ' vorticity ' : vorticidad * ' vozhminite ' : vozhminita (min) * ' Vraconian ' : Vraconiense, parte sup Cretácico Inf. * ' vrbaite ' : vrbaita (min) * ' vredenburgite ' : vredenburgita; beta- vred. / alfa -vred. * ' VRM ' : VRM = magnetización remanente viscosa * ' V-shaped valley ' : Valle en forma deV * ' VSP ' : VSP = perfil sísmico vertical * ' V's, rule of ' : regla de las V * ' vuagnatite ' : vuagnatita (min) * ' vug ' : cavidad pequeña de la roca/ geoda, drusa * ' vuggy ' : cavernoso, con cavidades * ' vuggy porosity ' : porosidad vuggy, por disolución de la roca sedim. * ' vugh ' : huecos largos e irregulares en suelo; var. de cavidad pequeña * ' vugular ' : cavernoso, con cavidades * ' Vulcanian-type eruption ' : erupción de tipo Vulcaniano * ' vulcanism ' : vulcanismo * ' vulcanite mineral ' : vulcanita mineral * ' vulcacanite petrlogy ' : vulcanita petrología * ' Vulcanology ' : Vulcanología * ' vulcanorium ' : vulcanorio, estruct. transición entre: arco isla- dorsal c. oceá. * ' Vulcanospeleology ' : Vulcano-espeleología * ' Vulcano-type eruption ' : erupción tipo Vulcaniano * ' vulpinite ' : vulpinita, var. de anhidrita, a veces con algo de sílice * ' vulsinite ' : vulsinita (uso n rec), traquita extrusiva, de feldesp. Alcalino * ' vuonnemite ' : vuonnemita (min) * ' vyacheslavite ' : vyacheslavita (min) * ' vysotskite ' : vysotskita (min) * ' vyuntspackhite ''' : vyuntspackhita (min) Categoría:Subpáginas V